you have a brother!
by emerald night the alicorn
Summary: It is Margo's eighteenth birthday and she is not too happy. The day reminds her of her kidnapped twin brother. Mean while, the brother finds a way to get home. And why does Margo's friend seem too nosy when he shows up? Embark on my twist for a third movie. Rated T for later events.


This will be my first fanfic of dispicable me. I had this idea after I saw the second movie. Please bear with me as I type from a tablet.

Location: unknown.

Time: seven years after second movie.

In a dimly lit room, there is a boy, around the age of eighteen. He has dirty blonde hair and rayban glasses. He is sitting there. To the passing eye, he looks to be dead. The door opens. In walks a man who is quite in shape for his age. The boy looks up to reveal drown eyes.

"So, kid. Are you to just act dead for the rest of your life, or will you just help us." The man asks.

"You guys just don't get it, do you?" The boy starts, "I will not help the people that kidnapped me nine years ago to kidnap my sisters that I protected from getting kidnapped, resulting in me getting kidnapped." The man hits the wall angrily.

"Christian. You will be free. You will be able to leave." The man says.

"And they won't!" Christian shouts. The man throws his hands up in defeat. "Someday, I will get out of here." The man scoffs as he leaves.

Location: Gru's home.

"Happy eighteenth birthday Margo!" Shouts Gru. Margo sighs as she looks out the window. "What's wrong?" Asks Gru, thinking he did something.

"No, no. It is not you." Says the young woman. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course." Says her mother, Lucy.

"When I was nine, before we met Gru, we had a brother. Him, my sisters, and I were selling cookies. Three men tried to kidnap us. His name was Christian. Christian told us to run as he fought off the men. We never have seen him again." Margo sighs. "Christian is my twin brother, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was very athletic and skilled with a bowstaff. I miss him so much. We all do." Her step parents look at each other before pulling her into a hug.

"If there is anything we can do about that, let us know. I mean, you have a super spy as you mother." Gru whispers to her. Margo nods.

"Girls, time for breakfast!" Shouts Lucy. Down runs fourteen year ago Edith and thirteen year old Agnes, her two sisters.

"So. What's on the agenda today?" Asks Edith.

"Not blowing things up like yesterday. But, I have a few things in mind." Says Gru.

"Oh boy." Replies Lucy.

Kidnapper's camp.

Christian silently picks up his bowstaff and slowly opens the door, after nine years, he finally learnt to pick a lock. Silently running through the camp, he finds the path out of there. Pulling the hood of his emerald green hoodie, he runs in the shadows. By then, the people back there must know he is gone know. He breaks through the forest to find himself in the same town he was kidnapped in. He doesn't take the time to enjoy the view as he hears heavy footsteps heading to him. Running to the town, he races down a suburb block. As he passes a tall black house, the door opens. Startled, Christian is caught by the men. Pushing off the man holding him, he grabs his staff and eyes the men surrounding him. Two lunge and he fades to the right as the smash into each other. Smacking one over the head, he turns and nails one in the gut, two left. One charges him and swipes his staff away. The man throws a punch and Christian blocks it. Throwing a one two punch. He give the last man a swift kick to the groin. Finding his staff, he hears a fimilar voice.

"Christian?"

Margo's P.O.V

"Christian?" I ask. The boy turns to reveal a brown eyed, dirty blonde haired boy.

"Um, hi." He says weakly, I notice he is as skinny as a twig. Edith snaps out of her daze.

"That was so cool. You were like bam and zam!" She exclaims.

"I can tell that is Edith, the one with the unicorn on her shirt is Agnes, and the smart looking one is Margo." Christian chuckles.

"Margo, who is this?" Asks Gru.

"Christian!" I shout, shaking my head out of my trance. I run to him and tackle him.

"Whoa, watch the right leg." He exclaims. What I see on his leg nearly makes me faint. His leg bellow the knee, or lack of in this case, is a prosthetic.

"What. Happened." I gasp.

"Punishment for trying to pick a lock. Apparently you need to eighteen instead of fifteen." He says sarcastically. "Who is this?" He gustures to Lucy and Gru.

"They are our parents. Gru and Lucy." I say. "You will tell me what happened to your leg. Or else."

"Glad to see someone besides myself can stand these three." He says to my parents, ignoring my threat. My phone buzzes and I pull it out to see I have a text from my friend, Morgan.

'Who's that? The boy.' I look at her house to find her staring down at Christian confused.

'My brother. I will explain later.' I reply.

"Come inside fishbone, let's get some meat on you!" Says Lucy.

"Totally awesome super spy mom." I whisper to Christian.

"I can tell I will relate to her." He says. I walk past a frozen Agnes.

"Hey! Put me down." I turn to see Christian carrying Agnes. Edith not to far behind.

"Welcome home." I whisper to him


End file.
